


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by Cherikella



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cancer, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hook-Up, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Meeting at a Party, Party, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: Erik meets Charles at a party and he instantly feels attracted to him. They hook up in one of the bedrooms but something doesn't go quite as he expected.You Can't Always Get What You Want But If You Try Sometime You Just Might Find What You NeedInspired byThe Red Band Society





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

It wasn’t a school night and Erik decided to take a break from researching colleges and studying and have some fun for a change. The party seemed like a good idea to unwind so he took his chance. At least he’d get a chance for some free booze if nothing else. 

He looked up from his drink and his eyes landed on the most fetching beautiful person he’s ever seen. By the looks of it the guy had just walked into the party, he was still wearing his blue beanie that kinda made his blue eyes pop even more. Erik was mesmerized. The guy was smiling brightly, talking vivaciously to the person he came here with. Erik found himself desperately hoping that they were only friends and nothing more. Erik kind of wanted this guy for himself so if there was a chance… 

Luckily the friend left so Erik went up to him and chatted him up, not really fond of wasting time. 

“Hey, I’m Erik.” he said. 

“Charles.” the guy smiled. 

It made Erik’s heart skip a beat to be the recipient of that amazing smile. 

“Great. Do you want a drink, Charles?” 

Charles beamed even more. “Actually, I do, yes.” he nodded. 

Erik brought them both a beer. Charles reached out to take it but Erik quickly snatched it away. 

“Hey!” 

“Ah-ah-ah. Let me see some ID first.” Erik teased. 

“Oh, stop it. I’m obviously 53. I can drink beer.” Charles grinned. 

Erik arched an eyebrow, “53 you say?” 

“Mhm. Obviously.” 

“Obviously. Looking good for 53.” 

Charles bowed slightly theatrically. “My secret is to never show my ID.” he grinned. 

Erik laughed and gave Charles the beer. In reality Charles was just about Erik’s age. His parents probably didn’t even know he was crashing a party, drinking beer and shamelessly ogling Erik. Erik didn’t mind one bit. 

“So. You know anyone here?” Erik asked, attempting conversation. 

“Um, no, not really. I just came here with my friend Hank.” 

“Oh. Your friend.” So they  _ were  _ just friends! “Good, good.” Erik smirked a little. 

Charles chuckled. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Erik looked innocently. 

“That look. You were smirking!” Charles’ grin was growing wider. 

“No, I wasn’t.” Erik would deny until the very end. “You can’t prove anything.” 

Charles laughed again. It was amazing hearing him laugh. Erik was already smitten and he basically had only been talking to Charles for like 20 minutes. He didn’t even know his last name, for goodness sake. It didn’t feel weird at all. They just sort of instantly clicked together. Erik was hoping they could perhaps get better _acquainted_ … Preferably somewhere more private. They’ve been flirting for the last half an hour already. 

“Hey, how’s your leg?” he asked. 

Charles suddenly looked alarmed. “My leg?” 

“Yeah, I noticed the limp earlier.” Erik explained. “I’ve broken my leg once too. Sucks.” 

“Oh. Yeah, it-- it sucks.” Charles nodded, glancing nervously at his beer before swallowing and smiling at Erik again. 

Erik frowned a little, noticing Charles’ discomfort at the mention of his limp. “Sorry. Was I not supposed to ask?” 

“Oh, no, no. It’s fine. I’m just… not used to discuss it much.” he said quickly. 

“Oh, okay.” Erik nodded. He just wanted to make sure Charles was okay and his leg wasn’t giving him much trouble. “Hey…. wanna get out of here?” he suddenly offered. 

Charles’ eyes went wide for a moment, surprise written all over his face. “Like… where?” 

“You know. There are bedrooms upstairs…” Erik swallowed. Charles looked quite shocked at the proposition. Did Erik move too fast? Damn it, if he’d misread the signals and ruined his chances, he’d be so mad at himself! “Um, I screwed things up, didn’t I? I just thought you liked me like that…” 

“I do!” Charles blurted out, his eyes going even wider and bluer, as if it were possible. 

Erik felt relief wash over him. “Thank goodness! I thought I screwed up and I really like you.” 

Charles smiled, exhaling nervously. “You like me?” 

Erik nodded. “I do. Yeah.” 

_ Who in their mind wouldn’t? _ , he wanted to add but restrained himself for fear of coming off as too weird. 

“Yeah, I… I like you too so that bedroom sounds pretty good to me now.” Charles chuckled. 

Erik grinned at him widely and put his beer down, spreading his palm for Charles. “Shall we then?” 

They clasped their hands together and Erik led the way. He figured Charles would probably need some time up the stairs because of his fractured leg so he made sure to be patient with him and not put too much pressure on the guy. When they were finally upstairs they locked the room safely so that there were no interruptions. Erik really wanted this! And apparently so did Charles because as soon as they had their privacy he crashed their lips together, almost leaving Erik breathless. Erik had never been kissed like this before, with such passion and want. He loved it! His hands went up to Charles’ head. The blue beanie Charles was wearing came off easily and Erik pulled away from the kiss to look at him again. 

“You shaved your head! That’s so cool! I like it!” he grinned. 

Charles seemed a little flustered. “Well, it was, umm--” 

“I always wanted to shave mine but never got round to it.” Erik confessed, touching Charles’ bald head with admiration. “It feels so good too!” he said and pressed his lips to Charles’ again. Charles kissed back and then lied down on the bed, eyes locked on Erik’s. Erik was on top of him in no time. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Charles smirked and Erik shut him up with another hungry kiss. 

Damn it, Charles tasted amazing, felt amazing, was amazing. Erik couldn’t get enough. His arms were roaming all over Charles’ torso as his mouth devoured his lips, jaw and neck. Charles moaned and let his own hands explore Erik’s body, rucking up Erik’s shirt enough to slide a hand up under it and touch the bare skin of his back. 

It was electrifying. Erik felt like a magnet on metal, needing to get even closer to Charles. He soon felt himself getting hard and grinded down experimentally only to feel Charles’ erection too. It made him ecstatic to have a proof of Charles’ wanting him as much as he wanted Charles. 

“God! I didn’t think this could actually happen!” Charles gasped, shutting his eyes closed for a moment before looking at Erik again and bringing him in for another bruising kiss. “Take this off!” he pulled at Erik’s shirt and Erik gladly removed it. 

Watching Charles looking at him like that, taking in the view of his bare chest and running his hands over it, feeling Erik like that, as if Erik were a work of art that Charles desperately needed, was…  _ perfection _ ! 

Erik couldn’t take it any longer. He dove right back in to kiss Charles again. 

“Man, I’m glad I came to this party!” Charles chuckled almost breathless as his inquisitive hands roamed all over Erik’s upper body, his hips arching up a little to grind their erections together. The sense shot sparks of excitement throughout Erik’s body. He wanted to scream with it, it was so good!

“You’re absolutely gorgeous!” Erik gasped, losing all control, feeling like he could drown in Charles and be happy with that. His fingers were shaking with desire, fumbling with Charles’ fly and belt, trying to take off Charles’ trousers. 

Charles suddenly tensed. “Um… Erik… Erik, please…” 

“Yes! I know! I feel the same!” Erik reassured. Man, he was so desperate to touch Charles, to be with him. He’d never wanted anyone this badly in his life! 

“No, I mean… don’t.” Charles stuttered. 

It didn’t register with Erik at first but then Charles was suddenly trying to push him off of himself, agitated. 

“Erik… please, STOP!” 

It was almost a violent cry. Erik froze, looking up confused at Charles. “I-- I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to--” 

“I did but… Um…” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m-- I--” Charles was obviously struggling to find the right words which made Erik even more confused since until now Charles had shown all signs of definitely wanting Erik. 

“Charles, what’s the matter?” 

“Nothing’s the matter! Just get off me!” Charles cried out. 

Erik did, of course, feeling like he’d done a terrible blunder but not really sure what happened exactly to make Charles so angry all the sudden. 

“Sorry. I thought you liked me… I didn’t think there was something wrong…” 

“Nothing’s wrong with me! You’re the one acting like a slut!” Charles barked at him. 

The words stung. Badly. Especially coming from what Erik thought would be someone special in his life. 

A moment later Charles looked regretful but it didn’t matter anymore. Erik didn’t want to stay in this room a moment longer. 

He practically jumped off the bed, pulling his shirt over his head hastily. 

“No, Erik, I didn’t mean…” Charles stuttered, lifting himself up on his shoulders and trying to get up from the bed but it was too late. Erik didn’t want to listen. 

“Fuck you, Charles!” he groaned and hurried out of the room with almost the same eagerness as when he entered it a moment ago.  

~*~

Erik spent the rest of the evening drinking grumpily in one corner. He didn’t exactly want to be here but at the same time he didn’t want to go home either so he decided more beer was the right choice. He just wanted to be numb, to not feel the ghosts of Charles’ touch on his skin. 

And then, of course, he had to see Charles’ friend, because this was definitely the worst night of Erik’s life. The guy -- Hank, wasn’t it? -- was trying to find way through the crowd, evidently looking for Charles. 

“Excuse me? Has anyone seen Charles? We came here together? Blue eyes, about yea high? Wears a hat? Limping a little?” 

Erik wanted to throw up. This was stupid. So  _ fucking  _ stupid. 

“Please, it’s very important.” Hank continued, pleading despite the fact that no one was listening. “He has to be back at the hospital before 10.” 

There’s a hospital involved now? Ugh. Erik wanted to kill himself, to literally grab a gun and shoot himself in the back for what he was about to do. 

“I know where he is.” he heard himself say, raising his hand as if he were in freaking class! Really, he hated himself tonight. This evening was nothing but bad decisions one after another. And he seemed incapable of stopping himself from continuing to make an utter fool of himself. 

Hank turned around with the speed of light. “You know where Charles is?” he asked and there was so much hope and relief in the guy’s eyes that Erik almost believed that Charles wasn't actually such a jerk. 

“Yeah, I do. He’s upstairs. In the master bedroom.” 

“Um, I don’t really know where--” Hank stuttered and Erik rolled his eyes. 

“Follow me.” he said. 

If Charles was a patient at the hospital and needed to be back there for his broken leg, Erik wasn’t gonna be a dick about it. He was going to help, even if Charles was the biggest douche in the world and totally didn’t deserve it. 

The idea was to only point the room to Hank and go back to drinking himself into oblivion. However when Erik was about to turn around and walk away he glanced at the door Hank just opened and the most unexpected thing came to view. Inside Erik could see Charles down on the floor, curled up on himself and sobbing. 

The image was so striking, so raw and unexpected that it froze Erik in one place, making him a silent observer of how Hank instantly fell down to his knees, shaking his friend. 

“Charles? Charles, are you alright? Can you hear me?” 

Charles looked up at Hank, eyes red with tears. “Hank, I just...” he couldn’t really finish his sentence. Hank didn’t expect him to either. 

“Come on, up.” he said and started lifting Charles up from the floor. 

Erik tilted his head, brows frowned in confusion. As Charles was struggling to get up with Hank’s assistance Erik couldn’t help but notice that the right leg of Charles’ trousers had rucked up and Erik could clearly see… a prosthetic. 

His jaw dropped in sudden understanding. Charles had a prosthetic leg. That was why he was suddenly so upset about taking his trousers off! Charles had a prosthetic leg and Erik had stupidly bragged about his own history with broken legs! He felt like a complete idiot now. 

“Come, I’ll get you back to the hospital.” Hank said, throwing one of Charles’ arms over his shoulder to help him with his weight. 

Charles did not protest, following Hank’s instructions. However when he looked up ahead he finally noticed Erik still standing at the doorway, dumbstruck and probably wearing the most stupid expression on his face. 

“Hey, can you move, please? We need to get out of here.” Hank reminded and the words snapped Erik out of his delirium. 

“Let me help too.” he said, going to Charles’ side and taking him by the arm for support. 

“I’m fine. I don’t need a nurse.” Charles said quietly but stubbornly. There was no ill feeling in his voice though, only exhaustion and a twinge of sadness. 

“Shut up, you’re too  _ drunk  _ to walk by yourself.” Erik said and the three of them left the party. 

~*~

Back at the hospital Erik waited for Charles to freshen up a bit and do whatever else he had to do there before they could talk. It wasn’t a long wait. Soon enough Charles showed up, this time without his prosthetic leg, supporting himself with two crutches instead. His leg was gone from the knee below. He looked just as amazing to Erik at this moment as he did the first time Erik beheld him. Maybe even more so now that Erik actually had some clue of some of the stuff Charles had probably been through. 

Charles sat down on one of the hospital benches, propped his crutches against the wall and waited for Erik to join him. 

“You didn’t need to wait for me.” he said, looking down at his hands. “But thanks for the help, anyway.” 

“You could’ve just told me, Charles.” Erik muttered. “About your leg.” 

Charles scoffed. “Why? So that you’d take pity on the one-legged boy?” 

“No. So that I’d known to handle you with more care…” 

Charles shook his head. “I didn’t want your care, Erik. I wanted to feel  _ normal  _ for once.” 

Erik was silent. He didn’t know Charles’ struggle so he didn’t feel like he had the right to give advice just yet. 

Charles took in a deep breath. “Tonight was the first time in months that I’ve been outside this hospital. Not to mention that I’m still not quite used to using the prosthetic. I only got it a couple of days ago, you see. I just wanted to feel normal again. To go out there, have fun, have a few laughs.” 

“You still could’ve told me. We might’ve spent the evening in much more pleasurable way.” Erik said but the words only caused for Charles to huff bitterly at him. 

“As if you would’ve wanted to have sex with me if you knew I had only one leg.” 

Erik felt really pissed all the sudden. Charles had just  _ assumed  _ Erik would hate it and took away Erik’s right to make his own decision. 

“You know, last time I checked people could actually have sex without having legs. It’s other parts that take more active participation in the act.” he said, lips thin. 

Charles rolled his eyes. “Don’t be clever with me.” 

“We both wanted it, Charles, but you cockblocked us and made me feel like a rapist.” 

Charles opened his mouth to speak but Erik quickly stopped him. 

“No, I’m not finished yet. I just really like you, okay? I think you have great arms and the most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen. And I think I’m in love with your mouth.” he inhaled deeply. “What I’m trying to say is, I don’t want to screw this up. So how about we start again?” he extended his hand to Charles for a shake. “Hi, I’m Erik. I like your smile. Would you like to go out with me sometime?” 

Charles was blinking at him in disbelief. Erik’s heart was racing in his chest, faster than ever. He didn’t know if Charles would even want to give them another shot but he sure hoped he would! Charles was different and Erik couldn’t shake this feeling that if he let Charles go, they’d both be missing out on something exceptional. 

Charles looked crushed. He clenched his palms together, not really accepting Erik’s hand. 

“Erik… why do you think I’m in this hospital?” 

“For your leg.” Erik supposed. 

“Erik, I have cancer.” Charles said, biting at his lower lip nervously. His eyebrows were knitted close together, concentrating. “I have cancer.” he said again. 

That was a blow. A very hard blow Erik had not seen coming. He felt stricken with it. It was unfair. It was so unfair that Charles was ill. It was unfair that he couldn't know if he’d be able to survive it or eventually lose the fight. It was unfair that this illness even existed in the first place. There were so many terrible unfair things in this world that Erik could do nothing about, it made him want to scream. It made him feel angry, helpless, stupid, useless. There was nothing he could do to make things better for Charles. This was cancer. There was no way to take Charles by the hand and help up or down the stairs. It filled Erik with even more rage because he really did feel this special connection with Charles and he didn’t want to lose that. He wanted to have Charles in his life. He wanted to fight there with him, by his side.  

As he was processing all of this he never realized he was being terribly quiet, probably making Charles uncomfortable. After a long moment of silence Charles finally spoke again. His voice sounded calm, casual, friendly even. 

“Look, I should go back to my room now, okay?” he said. “I know it’s been kind of a weird night but it was really nice meeting you. And I had a nice time, before, y’know. So thanks for that. Bye.” 

That said, Erik felt Charles giving him a gentle tap on the knee, taking his crutches again and heading back to his room. 

~*~ 

Charles woke up the next morning, feeling happy to have another day. It was all too uncertain for him, the cancer could be gone but it could also be back. They were still waiting. But after going through all this, even if he survived it, Charles was sure he’d never take being alive for granted. It was a miracle, despite all the shitty things that happened to people. 

He had breakfast and he had physical therapy, he practiced walking with his prosthetic again, which was still kind of a strange feeling but hopefully he’d get used to it soon. What he didn’t expect was to find Erik in the waiting room, asking the nurse to let him visit Charles. 

“Erik! What are you doing here?” 

“You never gave me an answer.” Erik said. He looked strangely determined. 

Charles frowned slightly. “An answer?...” he asked confused. 

“Do you want us to start again?” 

Charles exhaled, chuckling a little. “Erik, I have canc--” 

“I know.” Erik interrupted. “But I am  _ quite  _ a catch. You really don’t want to miss out on all of…  _ this _ .” he pointed at himself a little clumsily. 

Charles found it adorable despite himself and it startled a chuckle out of him. But he still felt insecure. 

Erik obviously noticed this because he continued, speaking from his heart. 

“The thing is, I feel this connection with you. And I know you’re sick and I know it’s not gonna be easy if we start something here. And it may sound weird and it’s probably the last thing you’re concerned with right now. But I feel like we can be great together. Don’t you? I mean, I cannot just let cancer stop us from finding out if-- if  _ this  _ isn’t meant to be, y’know? What if you’re the best thing to happen to me and I walk away from it because of stupid cancer? Fuck cancer!” 

Charles bit back a grin. “I agree, my friend. Fuck cancer. That’s quite a slogan there.” 

“I’m a natural.” Erik joked with a wink. Then he became serious again. “I want to give it a shot, Charles. Do you?” 

Charles stared at him for a moment. “You do realize I only came to that party in hope of making out with a hot guy, right?” 

Erik smirked. “You have commitment issues, I get it. I’m patient. I’ll wear you down eventually.” 

“I’m really stubborn sometimes.” 

“I am too. I respect that in a person.” 

“Also I often snore…” Charles continued. 

“I’d like to hear that.” 

“Pfft, yeah right.” 

“If I hear you snore it would mean that I got to spend the night with you before you fell asleep. And I really want to get in your pants.” 

Charles grinned. “Shameless!”

Erik gave a casual shrug. “What can I say? I can’t stop behaving like a slut around you.” 

Charles blushed deep red, embarrassed at the memory of what he said to Erik that night. “I’m so sorry about--” 

“I get it now. I was pretty mad at you but I got over it.” 

Charles sucked in a deep breath. “You’re really sure about this? About… giving this a shot?” 

Erik nodded. “Yes.” 

Charles was biting at his lip again. “It might get tough. I mean, they already cut off my leg to cure me. But there’s a pretty good chance the cancer comes back.” 

“If it does we’re gonna kick its ass together like you did the first time.” 

There was something comforting in the ease with which Erik said the words. Charles smiled at him. 

“In that case, I think you should take me on a date.” he said. “Hospital food is terrible, I’m dying for something tasty.” 

“Oh?” Erik took Charles’ hand, lacing their fingers together. “I know a lovely place down the street. It’s got this amazing chicken we could order and…” 

The two walked down the corridor to Charles’ room, hand in hand, Charles resting his head on Erik’s shoulder as they planned their first dinner together. 


End file.
